Master Chief VS Doomguy
Master Chief VS Doomguy is the 18th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Master Chief from the Halo series and Doomguy from the Doom series in a battle between first-person shooter space marines. Description Episode 18 - Halo VS Doom! The original FPS space marine takes on his modern-day successor in a brutal duel to the death! Can Master Chief survive a fight with Doomguy, the man who forced Hell itself to its knees? Who will win? Who will die? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: When the aliens invade a thousand years from now and our hyper-advanced technology isn't enough, our last hope will inevitably be placed in the hands of the lone space marines. Boomstick: Like the super soldier, Master Chief. Wiz: And Doomguy, the Bane of Hell itself. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Master Chief (*Cues: Halo - Brothers In Arms*) Wiz: At the young age of six, John-117 was abducted by the UNSC to be part of the Spartan-ll program. Boomstick: The worst daycare ever. Wiz: At fourteen, he underwent the program's augmentation procedures, dramatically increasing his strength, speed, vision, intelligence, and reflexes. Boomstick: When he was done, his bones were nearly indestructible and he could beat up and kill way more experienced marines. At fourteen! Man, that's one harsh puberty. (*Cues: Halo 3 - Last of the Brave*) Wiz: Upon reaching the rank Master Chief Petty Officer, John began a thirty year campaign leading the Spartans against three different threats : The Insurection, The alien Covenant, and the Flood. As a Spartan, he wears Mark VI Mjolnir armour. This technological marvel links directly to John's brain, so his actions controlled on thought before movement. Simultaneously, the suit itself multiplies Chief's already enhanced physical capabilities. Boomstick: The suit weighs half a freakin' ton, yet the guy still jumps around like he's on the moon! Wiz: The helmet's Heads Up Display includes a motion tracker with an eighty foot radius. Also, the suit projects a recharging energy shield. Boomstick: The Chief's first sidearm is the M60 Magnum. (*Cues: Leonidas - Halo 2*) Boomstick: This scoped, high powered pistol uses 12.7 millimeter armour piercing rounds with the precision accuracy of over 400 feet. I don't care what kinda armour you're wearin', three headshots from this baby, and you're done. Wiz: His other sidearms include the SMG and frag grenades. Boomstick: His standard fire arms include the rapid fire Assault Rifle, the more precise Battle Rifle, and the M90 shotgun, a pump action deathdealer that uses Soellkraft 8 gauge shells. Wiz: Which are so impossibly dangerous, they are banned world wide to the point of near extinction. Boomstick: But even that's not enough killin' power for the Master Chief. The M41 rocket launcher holds 2 rockets at once, and his sniper rile was designed for killin' giant alien infantry from long distances. The shells can pierce tank armour or rip people in half. And then there's Chief's killer app: The Spartan Laser. Wiz: With a three second charge and a 5 shot limit, it does have it's faults. Buuuuut... Boomstick: Think of it kinda like a laser pointer... that points things into OBLIVION! Wiz: Master Chief can only carry two or three weapons at a time. However, he seems to posses extraordinary luck and can usually find exactly the weapon he needs somewhere nearby. Boomstick: He finds weapons on the ground more often than you can find change on a sidewalk. Wiz: He can also use special equipment in the field. The overshield triples the strength of his armour's shields, and active camoflage will cover him in an aura of light bending energy, creating the illusion of invisibility. Boomstick: Plus the bubble shield is a portable forcefield that projects the Chief from all projectiles, though people and vehicles can pass right through. How the hell does that work? Wiz: But even that's not the last of Master Chief's vast arsenal. When the elites allied themselves with the UNSC during the Human/Covenant War, the two sides traded some of their weaponry, giving John access to plasma pistols, plasma rifles, and the Type-51 carbines. Boomstick: Not to mention my favourites, the sticky plasma grenade and the lethal energy sword. Wiz: The Type-1 Energy sword is one of the few weapons John has yet to master. It features two, four foot energy blades that can actually block bullets. Boomstick: Really? Man, that would've been useful in the games. Wiz: The Master Chief has consistently proven to accomplish the impossible. He's an expert in combat strategy, can run 50 miles an hour, has defeated three entirely different armies multiple times, destroyed an entire covenant armada single handedly, and prevented galactic genocide.... TWICE. Boomstick: And one time he fell from orbit, holding on to nothing but a flimsy piece of metal, landing without a scratch, and was up kickin' alien ass just a few minutes later. Why? Because he can. Hood: Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship? Master Chief: Sir, finishing this fight. Doomguy (*Cues: Doom - Main Theme*) Boomstick: The original, ass-kicking, demon-slaying, first person badass, and one of my personal heroes: Doomguy! Wiz: After disobeying his commanding officer, and beating him to death, Doomguy's career took a drastic turn when he was sent to the desolate moons of Mars, which so happened to house a magical gateway to the bloody bowels of Hell. Boomstick: Mexico! Wiz: ...No. Boomstick: And when Hell tried to kill everybody, Doomguy killed them back. Wiz: He wears the Megaarmor, a shielding combat suit almost twice as strong as typical security armor and can endure dozens of normally fatal plasma blasts. Boomstick: He carries a huge arsenal of murder machines, all at once! Wiz: Using a backpack with experimental warp technology, Doomguy is able to hold all his weapons simultaneously. Boomstick: I'm pretty sure his pistol uses the same technology, since he never has to reload! And when things get tight, his chainsaw will rip and tear through anybody! Rgggghhhh! No, not the chainsaw! Yes, the chainsaw! Rgggghhh! ...And his chain gun mows down everything in seconds. (*Cues: The Demons from Adrian's Pen (Orchestral) - Doom*) Wiz: Oddly, the chaingun uses the same .5 mm ammo as the handgun, and is relatively ineffective against strong body armor. Boomstick: Well, that's stupid. Luckily, Doomguy has his trusty pump-action shotgun! It holds sixteen shells and fires seven pellets a shot, with a spread range so ridiculous he doesn´t even have to aim! But apparently one overpowered shottie isn´t enough! So Doomguy got himself a super shotgun: a heavy double-barreled devastator that fires a huge spread of twenty pellets. Good luck dodging that! Wiz: He also wields a plasma gun and a rapid fire rocket launcher that can hold fifty rockets at once. Boomstick: What the hell! Who designs these things? Wiz: But even that pales in comparison to Doomguy's ultimate weapon. Boomstick: It's the king of cannons, the doomsday bazooka that lays waste to everything: It's the Big Fucking Gun 9000! (A shot is fired from the BFG 9000, creating an explosion.) Wiz: The BFG fires enormous rounds of plasma. Upon impact, the resulting detonation releases trace-rays across a wide varying blast radius. This ¨gun¨ is strong enough to annihilate the gargantuan Cyber-Demon in a mere two or three shots, and the unprecedented range of its splash damage ensures no-one is getting away unscathed. Boomstick: (moans with pleasure) Wiz: Wait a second Boomstick, you´re not going to believe this, but the BFG is not Doomguy´s deadliest weapon. Boomstick: Yes! More! Wiz: Behold the Unmaker, a portable death ray that puts everything else to shame. Boomstick: Gimme! Gimme gimme gimme! Wiz: There's just one catch. The Unmaker's beams are so powerful because they actually feed off the demonic energy of the target, which means it's basically useless against anything that isn't from Hell. Boomstick: Dammit! Well, I guess it doesn't really matter when you already have a backpack full of things to kill people with. Give me the BFG any day. (*Cues: The Imps Song - Doom*) Wiz: Now Doomguy isn't exactly a supersoldier, but his strength and speed are far greater than a normal man, due to constant use of super serums and power ups. Boomstick: The Beserker power up completely heals him and increases his strength ten full. And the Invincibility and Partial Invisibility power ups do, well, exactly what you think they would. Wiz: Doomguy rarely relies on strategy, preferring to mow down his enemies as fast as he can. Boomstick: It's more fun that way. Wiz: He's defeated the armies of Hell five separate times. He even walked right knee-deep into Hell itself to avenge his pet rabbit Daisy. He can run up to fifty-seven miles an hour, even outrunning his own rockets, and can spot invisible enemies. Boomstick: He's no normal man. He's... Doomguy! Doomguy is shown defeating the Spiderdemon. Death Battle (*Cues: Blow Me Away - Breaking Benjamin*) Doomguy is seen walking around the stage that has a warthog and a few crates while Doomguy is carrying a shotgun. Suddenly, Master Chief walks into the area with a loaded pistol. FIGHT! (*Cues: Intermission from Doom - Doom*) Master Chief pulls out an assault rifle and begins unloading on Doomguy, but it is doing no damage. A fire fight erupts and Doomguy is rapidly switching through his weapons, shooting each time. Chief takes cover, but it is no use, as Doomguy pulls out his rocket launcher and rapidly shoots rockets at him. (*Cues: Halo - Rock Anthem For Saving The World*) Chief over-dramatically dodges them all with somersaults and barrel rolls and grabs one of the soaring rockets. He chucks it back towards Doomguy, stunning him. While stunned, Chief grabs the Warthog and chucks it at Doomguy, revealing an Energy Sword and an invisibility power up. While Doomguy is trying to shoot the Warthog out of the air with his Plasma Gun, Chief switches the assault rifle for the sword and goes invisible. Doomguy finally gets the Warthog downed, but he notices Chief is no where to be found. (*Cues: Doom - Sign of Evil*) He then pulls out his chaingun, jerks around, and begins to fire, revealing Chief, who is using the sword as a shield to dodge them. Doomguy, seeing how the Chaingun is doing nothing, pulls out the shotgun and blast Chief back into a crate, revealing an invincibility powerup. Doomguy gets the powerup while Chief uses a rocket launcher and sniper rifle to stop him, but no dice. The invincibly wears off and Doomguy fires his BFG, but out of the explosion is a plasma grenade. It sticks onto Doomguy's shoulder, letting out a scream and blows him into bloody chunks. (*Cues: This is the Hour - Halo 3*) The smoke from the BFG round fades away and reveals an unscathed Master Chief, who used a bubble shield to stop the BFG round. Chief walks over to Doomguy's bloody chunks and teabags them. K.O.! Results Boomstick: It's about time we had a good old-fashioned gun fight! Wizard: Doomguy may have an enormously destructive arsenal, but, unfortunately, his weapons lack versatility. Boomstick: I hate to admit it, but Chief can take and dish out more punishment than Doomguy. Wizard: And while defeating Hell sounds awe-inspiring, Doomguy's enemies weren't that much different from Master Chief's. Boomstick: This fight was nuts! (laughs) Wizard: The winner is the Master Chief. Comparison Doomguy *Stronger Weapons *No Long Range Weaponry *1.14x Faster *Weaker Defense *Useful Backpack *Reliance on Power-Ups Creates Inconsistency Master Chief *More Weapons *Broader Variety of Skills *Superior Training & Experience *Near-Invincible Body & Armor *Regenerating Shields *Superior Reflexes Trivia *The connections between Master Chief and Doomguy is that they are both unstoppable intergalactic super-soldiers armed with a colossal military arsenal and iconic green suit of armor, and mostly silent protagonists of legendary first-person-shooters. *It is the last episode of the series before it moved from Revision3 to Screwattack. *This was the first episode to have a comparison between the two combatants after their battle, and with the next seven being Eggman VS Wily, Zelda VS Peach, Thor VS Raiden, Link VS Cloud, Batman VS Spider-Man, Pikachu VS Blanka and Wolverine VS Raiden. *This was the third episode to have power-ups, after Bomberman VS Dig Dug and Mario VS Sonic (2011), and with the next two being Luigi VS Tails and Mario VS Sonic (2018). Category:Death battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Ben Singer Category:Death Battles with power-ups Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with comparisons Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:'Guns' themed Death Battles